Pippi Osu
Pippi Osu is one of the female students at Akademi High School. Pippi Osu is the first out of three students to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Pippi Osu wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Unlike other students, she wears short socks. Her, Yandere-chan, Midori Gurin, and Osana Najimi are the only characters with different socks/stockings from the other females. Pippi has short messy black hair, accompanied by a salmon-pink fringe. A single pink strand lays on her forehead. Her eyes however, are emerald-green, and is the only student so far whose eyes are a different color from her hair. She's also one of the only and the first of the students to have hair that's two different colors, the other being Ryuto. Pippi used to have short neat black hair with a salmon-pink fringe. This was meant to be a temporary placeholder for her for the past couple of months. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648275837058355200 It was changed in the October 8th, 2015 update. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Pippi will enter the school ground seventh in line on the right to school. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she will walk to the Computer Lab to play Osu!. Pippi will then walk into classroom 3-1, start class at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to the Computer Room again at 1:00 PM. Pippi walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker and linger there before going back to her game and playing until the end of the day. Personality Among the few personas in the game, Pippi is a Coward. She would rather play video games than socialize with the other students. Accoding to her student profile, she is nearly oblivious to murders unless they take place in the Computer Lab. She also has a crush on Ryuto Ippongo, but she does not know he has feelings for her back. Trivia * Pippi's name and looks are based off of Pippi, a mascot from the popular rhythm game, [https://osu.ppy.sh/ Osu!]. *Pippi is Ryuto's senpai. * Pippi plays Osu! ''when she's in the computer lab. As of the August 12th, 2015 update, the song that plays in her game if you stand close to her is the remix of the song that plays when you are sane, which also gets distorted as you go insane. **Before the August 12, 2015 update, when you stand close to Pippi, you could hear the theme song ("Connect" by ClariS) of the anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" play. **On her screen is Tomoe Mami, a main character in the anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" **On the computer, you can see she is playing ''Osu!. In the actual game, there are four gaming modes; Classic, Mania,'' Taiko'', and Catch the Beat. Classic is where hit circles and sliders appear on the screen, and the player must use the mouse/tablet/touchscreen to hit the circle at the correct time. It appears Pippi's favourite ''Osu! ''game mode is ''Classic, ''as she is actively playing it every time you see her use the computer. The difficulty level is usually determined on the size and speed of the hit-circles, and as the hit-circles are quite small and fast, it seems she is playing at a hard difficulty. * Pippi was added to the game on the May 24th, 2015 debug build. * She does not have a male counterpart with the same hair and eye color. This feature is shared with Osana Najimi, Midori Gurin, and Info-chan. **However, she was later given a counterpart with a different hair color. *YandereDev has permission from Pippi's creator for Pippi to be in the game. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 *YandereDev considers Pippi to be his Number 2 punching bag because since she is the last student to arrive at school, so no one can witness her death. Number one being Kokona Haruka .https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651112779038900226 *YandereDev might have Pippi blushing when she is near Ryuto.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652344896573956096 Gallery Pippihair.png|A Pippi with messier hair Screenshot_(20).png|A drawn Pippi PippiOsu.png|Pippi's original portrait. Pippi Osu New Hair.png|Yandere-chan with Pippi's updated hair. DKPippie.png|Pippi DK Mode OrigionalPippiprofile.png|Pippi's original profile TerrifiedPippi.png|Shocked Pippi BlackPippie.png|Pippi in Uniform #5 Pippiatlocker.png|Pippi at her locker Pippifavor.png TitanPippi.png|Pippi as an Titan sitting on rooftop. PSV_Pippi_Osu.jpg|Pippi Osu's underwear Yandere-chan_and_Pippi_Osu.png|Complimenting Pippi Class_3-1_Visitor's_Viewbetter.jpg|Pippi Osu in the middle of class Category:Akademi High Students Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Interactable Category:Easter Eggs Category:Killable